


Холодні вітри/Cold winds

by ola_ukraine



Series: Frozen heart in her warm arms [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sansa Stark want more than have already, Winterfell, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Дмуть холодні вітри, вони не припиняють, виють наче лютововки, що відчули смерть свого крівного. Санса вештається мурами замку, наче примара. Вона ховає пекучий розпач в хутрі з вовка, плотніше запахує груди. Підставляє вітру свої щоки для крижаних поцілунків, та прохає себе вистояти, ще один крок.





	

Дмуть холодні вітри, вони не припиняють, виють наче лютововки, що відчули смерть свого крівного. Санса вештається мурами замку, наче примара. Вона ховає пекучий розпач в хутрі з вовка, плотніше запахує груди. Підставляє вітру свої щоки для крижаних поцілунків, та прохає себе вистояти, ще один крок. Аби ж Роб був  з нею, він завжди зважав на думку сестер, не те що Джон. Джон прислухався, завжди лише до Арії. Роба не має, вона бачила його голову, цей спогад так засів в її голові, ніби тавро на шкірі породистого жеребця, наче й вже не пекуче, а торкнешся то він пирхає та притискає до голови свої вуха. Роба не має, але вітер нагадує, що він ось тут поруч. Санса рухає пальцями в рукавичках, щоб зігрітись. Витирає сльози-крижинки. Шкіра з рукавичок хоч і м’яка та все ж ранить, не так як впевненість Півночі в тому, що Джон їх король. Та чи це її думки та почуття Санса не впевнена. Чи це не думки Мізинця, що вона заслуговує більшого. Адже вона пройшла через усі сім пекл при дворі Королівської гавані, познайомилася  з самим Безліким/Невідомим уособленому тут в образі Рамсі  та вижила, вистояла, не схилилася. Санса заплющує очі, від промінців сонця, що заходить і відчай виривається зойком назовні. Вітер підхоплює його та уносить за браму посилюючи луною і зойк перетворюється в повноцінний вий, так виє вовчиця грізно та тоскно за місяцем. Та місяць далеко в небі. Хіба не можна мріяти про більше. Санса розплющує очі, бо згадує свої слова, що хоче бути королевою. І так вона дійсно цього хоче і зараз також, та шлях тепер вона бачить інший. Він представ перед очима чіткіше, вимальовується тремтячим світлом на кінчиках вій. Вона згадує битву криваву, жахливу і розуміє, що таких ще буде безліч. Безліч до того, як вони підійдуть до Королівської  затоки. Скільки разів вона уявляла, те як вбиває Джофрі власноруч, скільки разів вона уявляла, як вбивають Серсею за її наказом, як їй відтинають голову. А потім Санса згадує, що мури Королівської затоки за її пам’яті вистоювали найжорстокішу облогу двічі.  Але вона посміхається, бо в неї і Джона є армія велика й могутня, бо вона навчиться розбиратися в військовій справі так само, як вона розбирається в людях. Вона занадто добре знає Серсею, щоб передбачити її дії. І Санса знає напевно, що вони переможуть, тому що:

_Неприступних фортець не існує._

__

[soundtrack](https://soundcloud.com/grushin/sparkle)


End file.
